Gargoyle Halfling
by Rachael Hyuuga
Summary: Rylee Maza is the daughter of Elisa Maza and Goliath. Follow her as she tries to live her life as the only Gargoyle Halfling in a world that dislikes Gargoyles. OC CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To The Clan

**Gargoyles**

(A/N: Gargoyles is a Disney product which I do not own. The only thing I own is my OC character. This story is purely fanfiction.)

**Info:**

Name: Rylee Maza

Age: Newborn-16 (ages through out the story)

Hair: Dark w/ brown tint

Eyes: Light brown

Parents: Elisa Maza & Goliath

Race: Halfling (half human, half gargoyle)

Rylee Maza is the Halfling daughter of Goliath and Eliza. She looks more human than gargoyle, but she does have gargoyle traits; she is a little stronger than most humans, she heals when she sleeps, and when angered, her eyes glow white and she develops claws. She doesn't turn to stone during the day. She cares a lot for her gargoyle family and, like Elisa, will protect them and keep them a secret until Manhattan finally accepts them.

Chapter One: Welcome to the Clan

**The sun had started to go down and the moon began to appear in the sky**. A lot of activity was going on at the Eerie Castle, once known as Castle Wyvern, atop of the Xanatos building and Owen Burnett was waiting at the very top of the castle, with the lone Gargoyle statue. One the sun was fully gone and night has officially begun, he saw the Gargoyle crack and knew that the other Gargoyles at the bottom were doing the same. The stone Gargoyle started to move; the stone was gone and in it's place was a Gargoyle of flesh and blood.

"I hope you and the others are well rested Goliath." Said Owen as the gargoyle turned and walked to Owen. The six Gargoyles below climbed up to were Owen and Goliath were.

"Goliath…eight hours ago, Detective Maza went into labor and gave birth to your daughter a half hour ago."

"What!" Goliath looked in shock.

"Elisa had the baby?" Angela rushed into the building to the room where Elisa was supposed to have given birth. Xanatos had thought it a good idea to give birth to the baby in the Xanatos building due to the fact that the baby is half Gargoyle and since over half of Manhattan hate the Gargoyles, he deemed it safer and hired a doctor a few nurses and made sure they keep their mouths shut.

"The baby is fine a quite healthy as well…" Owen said. Goliath ran into the building with the others behind him.

**Inside the room, Goliath could see Elisa on a bed looking at Angela as she held a little bundle in a pink blanket. **On the other side of the bed was Elisa's parents, Peter and Diane, Elisa's sister, Beth, and Elisa's brother, Derek/Talon, who was mutated. Beside them were Xanatos and Fox. Goliath could see Angela cooing to the baby.

"Your so cute…I'm your big sister Angela." Goliath smiled at the image of his two daughters, and then he walked over. Angela and Elisa saw Goliath and Angela gave the baby back to Elisa, who put the baby in a little cradle.

"Allow me to introduce you to your daughter, Rylee Maza. Elisa smiled at him. Hudson, Bronx, Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed.

Goliath peered down into the cradle and smiled. "Rylee." Goliath spoke her name and the little baby squirmed a little and opened her eyes. She held up her little chubby arms to Goliath who put a clawed finger by her face and she grabbed it. Goliath smiled and picked her up, being careful with her head. The clan gathered around him.

"Would you look at that?" Brooklyn started. "She looks nothing like a Gargoyle…"

"At the moment, with all the Anti-Gargoyle group around, it's probably a good thing she doesn't look like a Gargoyle." Xanatos spoke up. Elisa and her family just nodded their heads.

"You don't think she turns to stone during the day do you?" Broadway asked. "We won't know until the sun comes up." Xanatos said.

"It looks like Alex will have a friend." Lexington spoke as her climbed on the edge of the bed to look at the baby. Lexington was referring to the 1 year old son of Xanatos and Fox. Rylee looked at Lexington and squealed at him and smiled. "Aw…she likes me." Bronx started barking and jumped on Goliath, not enough to knock him down or hurt the baby, but enough to get some attention.

"Of course…a new friend for Bronx too." Elisa chuckled. Goliath bent down with Rylee to allow Bronx a look at her. Bronx gave a small bark with a smile.

"She's perfect." Said Elisa smiling as Goliath gave the baby to her.

"Ay, that she is. Welcome to the clan Lass." Hudson smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Clan 2

Chapter Two: Welcome To The Clan (Part Two)

**For the rest of the night, **the time was spent around the new addition to the family. Baby Rylee was introduced to Alex, who seemed to like her. Each Gargoyle had the chance to hold her and Rylee seemed to enjoy being around them, but a few minutes later, Rylee got tired of the attention and decided to go to sleep. The last person holding her, Talon, but her back into the cradle. The entire time, Diane Maza has been taking pictures. Elisa's parents weren't crazy about their oldest daughter being with a Gargoyle, but, Elisa was happy, Goliath was nice and they liked him.

"Rylee really is beautiful Elisa." Peter said as he watched Beth look in the cradle.

"Thanks Dad…I'm really happy." Elisa looked at Goliath. Then Alex, who was on the bed, stood up and held onto the cradle for support and peeked inside.

"Aw…I think they are going to be great friends." Fox spoke up.

"R-Relee." Alex spoke up.

"Ha ha…" Xanatos went up to the cradle and Alex. "It's Rylee Alex." Alex looked up to his father.

"Relee?"

"Heh…close enough." Goliath put a hand on Alex's head.

"Sun's coming up…." Brooklyn said, destroying the happy mood.

"Awww….We didn't get to spend much time with Rylee." Broadway complained.

"Don't be a baby lad, we can see her again tonight, at sundown." Hudson put a hand on Broadway's shoulder.

"I'm going to stay here." Said Angela. "As will I." Said Goliath.

"Alright…" Said Brooklyn.

"See you guys at sundown." Said Lexington has he, Brooklyn, Hudson, Broadway, and Bronx walked out the door.

"I will see you tonight Elisa." Goliath hugged Elisa and then looked to Rylee. "See you tonight Rylee." Goliath whispered to the baby. Then he and Angela stood beside the cradle as the sun came up, then they turned to stone.

"What'd ya know…she didn't turn to stone." Fox put both hands on the cradle and bent down to quickly examine the baby and stood back up, glancing at Elisa, then picking up Alex.

"I'm glad." Elisa looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Come now…Why don't we let Detective Maza follow Rylee's example and let her get some sleep." Xanatos ushered his wife and child out of the room.

"See you two tonight." Elisa looked at the stone Goliath and Angela and snuggled into the covers. She looked to the cradle, then drifted to sleep.

**The day seemed to go by fast and before anyone knew it, the sun had gone down.** Inside the bedroom, the two stone Gargoyles began to crackle. Goliath and Angela had woken up. They both looked to the bed and cradle and Goliath started to panic.

"Rylee didn't turn to stone?" Angela looked to the cradle and then saw Goliath.

"Elisa! Rylee!" Goliath looked around the room.

"Calm down Goliath. They are just probably walking around the castle. Xanatos won't let anything happen to them." Angela put a hand on Goliath's arm. That somewhat calmed him down, but he still didn't know where Elisa and his newborn were. He and Angela walked out of the room. They walked to the kitchen and, of course, saw Broadway with Lexington and Brooklyn making themselves some breakfast.

"Have you three seen Elisa?" Goliath asked. The Gargoyle trio looked to their clan leader and his daughter.

"Yeah…She's with Rylee on the balcony." Broadway said, taking a taste of what he was cooking.

"Elisa said that since she feels better, she wanted to show Rylee around the castle." Brooklyn walked over to Goliath.

"What? Is anyone with them?" Goliath asked.

"Hudson and Bronx are." Said Lexington. "Getting a little worried Goliath?" Lexington laughed a little. "Didn't know you were the type to worry." He and Brooklyn walked back to Broadway. Goliath and Angela didn't say anything, just walked to the balcony.

**At the balcony, the two Gargoyles saw Elisa with Rylee, Hudson, and Bronx.**

"Elisa…" Angela was the first to speak. Elisa, Hudson, and Bronx turned to looked at Goliath and Elisa.

"We were looking for you." Said Angela.

"Sorry…I wanted to show Rylee was it was like outside." Said Elisa, looking at the baby that started waking up. "She didn't turn to stone Goliath." Said Elisa.

"I noticed when she wasn't in the room at the time Angela and I woke up." Said Goliath as he moved to stand behind Elisa and put a hand on each shoulder.

"The lass really is more human than Gargoyle. Well have to wait until she's older; maybe then she'll have some Gargoyle in her." Hudson smiled.

"Elisa…where are your parents?" Angela asked. "My parents needed to get home for work and Beth need to return to school to study for a test." Said Elisa.

"What about Talon?" Goliath asked, looking at Rylee.

"Derek thought he should return to the Labyrinth. He said he'll return to check up in a few days.

Then Rylee looked at her father and reached up her tiny arms to him. "Heh…someone wants you Goliath." Elisa turned to face Goliath and held Rylee up to him and he gladly took the baby into his arms and once she was comfy against his chest and knew she was safe, she returned to blissful sleep. Angela looked at her sleeping sister.

"The world is going to be so different for her…being who she is." Angela spoke up. "She will have to hide part of who she is from everyone…and almost everyone still dislikes Gargoyles."

"Don't worry Lass…she'll have us and we'll be there to help her." Said Hudson.

"She's part of the clan…" Broadway walked outside with his arms full of plates of pancakes and homemade syrup.

"Of course we will all look after her." Lexington and Brooklyn walked out to the balcony.

* * *

**A/N: I've seen a couple stories about Goliath and Elisa having a daughter; the stories I've seen are about their daughter turning into a Gargoyle at sundown, or she has gargoyle features, like wings, horns, tail, etc; but I've never seen one where she looks completely human 24/7, so I thought I would try one out. **

**It might start out slow, but I hope it will get better soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Months Later

Chapter Three: Months Later

**It has been four months since the birth of Rylee and Elisa had gone back to work just a month ago.** A week after the birth, Elisa left the Xanatos building and returned to her home with Rylee. The new baby got to meet Cagney the cat and seemed to like the kitty and in turn, the cat didn't seem to mind the new addition to the house. Since Elisa returned to work, Rylee would stay at the Xanatos building where she was watched by Fox, Owen, or one of the Gargoyles who weren't out on patrol; but she was always around Alex and he seemed in enjoy being around another child, even if she really couldn't do anything yet.

Tonight, Rylee was with Alex in his bedroom with Bronx and Lexington, watching Puck teach Alex a few magic lessons. Elisa had received word on weapons trading going on in downtown Manhattan and took everyone but the two Gargoyles, and Lexington and Bronx were okay with that. They both really care for the two babies. Bronx was lying on the floor with Rylee leaning up against him. Little Rylee was now able to lift her head and found out what her hands were for and likes to move them around and grab onto anything she could reach. She has been trying to teach herself to sit up, but failed every time; thus the reason she was leaning against Bronx for support. She hasn't tried crawling yet, but she is able to roll over from her back to her stomach.

Tonight, Puck was teaching Alex about transporting objects. (A/N: I have no idea of what magic Oberon's Children can do…So I'm just winging it.) Rylee just looked on at what was going on. Though not like she had a choice, she couldn't got anywhere. She clapped her hands every time Puck did something.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Lexington looked at the giggling baby. He tickled her stomach a little bit and Bronx licked her check. "Seems like Alex likes his lessons too." Lexington chuckled.

"Now…let's see…I am going to show you how to move that large statue on that table and put in on the other table." Puck said some type of words and the statue blink away and was supposed to appear on the other table. Then Bronx looked up and he looked a little surprised. He quickly stood up, picked Rylee up by the back collar of her pink baby dress with his teeth and jumped out of the way just in time before the statue smashed down on them both.

"Gah!" Rylee squealed out and clapped with a smile.

"Watch where your aiming!" Lexington yelled out. Bronx let go of Rylee's outfit, gently putting her on the floor until she slumped onto her back, laying down. "You could have crushed her!" Lexington picked her up and looked at her, but she didn't seem fazed or scared.

"Sorry…" Puck smiled. "Uh…lost my concentration?" Puck moved his hands by his head and shrugged. Trying to look innocent.

"Gee!" Rylee squealed again and reached her hands to Lexington's face. Lexington held her closer to his face and she patted his cheeks. He smiled. Then the door to the room opened.

"What's going on in here?" Xanatos walked in.

"He tried to turn Rylee into a pancake." Lexington held Rylee close and glared at Puck.

"I said sorry?"

"Hmmm…" Xanatos thought for a moment. "I think it would be safe to say Rylee won't be around Puck during Alex's training anymore." Said Xanatos.

"Yeah…got that right." Lexington mumbled and looked at Puck again, then left the room with Rylee and Bronx.

"What I do?" Puck asked, looking at Alex who just smiled.

**A while later, four hours before sunrise,** Goliath, Hudson, Angela, Broadway, and Brooklyn had returned and after the little thing with Puck, Rylee got bored with the adults and Gargoyles and decided to take a nap.

"Hey…" Lexington greeted the clan. "…Where's Elisa?" Lexington asked as he and Bronx went out to the balcony to greet the Gargoyles.

"She had to return to the police station to report about the weapon trading and need to go on another case with Bluestone." Goliath said.

"So…what happened with the weapon trading?" Lexington asked.

"Elisa thought that it might to Dracon." Said Brooklyn. "But it was just some second rate thugs. They were easy to handle."

"Yeah…They ran away when they saw us coming." Said Broadway. "We were able to catch them running down the street."

"Those lads didn't even put up a good fight." Hudson seemed somewhat disappointed about that fact.

"At least we were about to stop the trade and destroyed the weapons." Said Angela.

"Lexington? How's Rylee?" Goliath asked, walking to Lexington.

"She's fine…Ben sleeping for the last four hours." As soon as Lexington said that, everyone heard crying coming from the baby monitor he was holding.

"Sound like she knows we're back." Brooklyn laughed a little.

"I'll get her." Goliath started walking.

"She might be hungry. I'll get a bottle." Angela started walking to the kitchen.

"I'll go with you…I'm hungry too." Broadway rubbed his stomach and then he followed Angela into the kitchen. Angela giggled at him.

**Goliath made his way to Alex's room where Rylee was staying. **Since Rylee spent most of her time at the Eerie Castle, Xanatos and Fox have an extra crib and baby stuff for her in the building. Goliath opened the door to Alex's room, looked to the left of the room closer to the windows and saw Rylee crying. Then he looked more toward the middle of the room and saw Alex, he had started to stir; most likely because he was getting annoyed with Rylee's crying. He picked up Rylee from her crib. She calmed down a little, but was still unhappy. Goliath walked over to Alex's crib and peeked inside. Alex was awake, looked at Goliath and smiled up at him. Goliath was about to pick him up out of the crib.

"I'll take care of Alexander, Goliath." Owen walked into the bedroom and adjusted his glasses. "It seems someone needs your attention at the moment." Owen said, hinting toward Rylee. Goliath looked toward Owen, then back to Alex, smiled at him and walked away with and unhappy Rylee.

**Goliath walked into the little sitting area were Hudson usually watches TV and sits.** Angela had made Rylee a bottle and Goliath took a seat, and put the bottle to Rylee's lips which she was extremely happy to take. She moved her hands and wrapped them around the bottle. Goliath smiled. He was happy to have Rylee around. After she was born, Goliath was scared to feed her or do anything with her, she is so small and looks like she could break and he thought that he might harm her with is claws or might do something to make her cry or scare her; but with Elisa's help, he got over his little fear of him doing something to hurt their daughter.

After Rylee was fed and taken care of, Goliath had laid her down on a little blanket of the floor on her stomach.

"Goliath, Elisa's back." Angela walked into the room. Elisa a few paces behind.

"Aww…"

Goliath looked to Angela and saw that she was looking at Rylee. Goliath looked to Rylee as well. Rylee had started to roll over, still looking at the adults that were looking at her. She was on her back and giggle."

"Would you look at that?" Elisa walked in and leaned against the door frame. Goliath and Angela smiled and then Rylee rolled back onto her stomach. Then she was trying to sit up, but it was unsuccessful. Elisa walked over to the baby, got behind her, and grabbed her arms to help her sit up. When Elisa was sure she was steady, she let go, but stayed bent down to Rylee's level, incase she fell. Rylee wobbled for a few seconds, then started to fall forward. Elisa caught her before she hit the ground and before she was able to touch her forehead with her feet. Rylee gave an unhappy angry look.

Goliath chuckled at the look. "Maybe next time Rylee." Rylee just looked at her father. Elisa laughed and kissed her daughter's head. "I don't think she likes that answer Goliath." Elisa picked Rylee up off the floor. Rylee gave a little yawn. "Getting tired again baby?" Elisa patted Rylee's nose. Rylee just looked down at a little rattle on the floor.

"Ba!" Rylee screamed reached out for the rattle. Goliath picked it up and gave it to his little daughter, who started to shake the thing like crazy.

"It seems like she really likes to use her hands." Hudson walked into the room, sat in the chair and turned on the TV, Bronx laid down at his feet. Elisa just put Rylee in Hudson's lap. Hudson was a little surprised at the action, but quickly got over it and put a clawed arm around Rylee to keep her from falling off his lap. Hudson turned the channel to some old western movie and Rylee watched it intently. Hudson was going to change the channel again, but looked down at Rylee watching it and decided to leave the channel where it was.

**After another month, Rylee Maza was five months old,** she was able to crawl, but was working on walking and could saw a few small words. It was daylight out Elisa had just taken Rylee shopping around town, since she wasn't working the day shift. Rylee seemed to have enjoyed herself. The mother and daughter had gone to a toy store. Rylee liked any toy that made music and baby books when someone read them to her.

At the apartment, while Elisa was putting away the items they had bought while shopping, Rylee was in a playpen while Cagney pawed at the playpen, wanting in it. Since Rylee learned how to crawl, she isn't allowed to be outside a playpen when someone has their hands full since she likes to try to get into everything and moves pretty fast for a baby her age that just started crawling. Elisa thought it might have to due with the fact that Rylee was only half human. After a while, Cagney decided to climb on the couch since it was next to the playpen, and then jumped into the pen. Rylee just looked at Cagney as she curled up into a ball when she lay down; then she looked back at her mother.

"Ma!" Rylee squealed. Elisa looked to the baby and smiled. "Mama! Mama! Mama! Mama!" Since learning to speak, her favorite word was 'mama' and she let everyone know it; but since she could only say three words, of course it was her favorite. Rylee yawned, it was just about her nap time, but the little baby didn't want to give in. Elisa just looked at her baby as her eyes were drooping and she knew her little girl was trying to fight falling asleep. After three minutes, Rylee gave in. She slumped down to her back next to Cagney and closed to eyes. Elisa shook her head a little. "She sure is as stubborn as a Gargoyle." Elisa said as she decided to nap on the couch until sundown.

**At sundown, Elisa and Rylee were still napping;** but Rylee woke up once the window opened and Goliath and Angela entered. Rylee stood up, using the playpen walls to support her, but her legs were shaky and she fell with a 'oomph'. "Da!" Rylee screamed and held her arms up. Goliath smiled and picked up the little baby. He brought her close to his face and she patted his cheeks. "Si…ssy!" Rylee looked to Angela who brought her face close to Rylee and the baby brought a chubby had to Angela's face and patted a cheek. Patting people's cheeks was how she liked to say hi. After a while, she started to cry due to hunger.

Elisa quickly jolted wide awake at the sound of the crying. She saw Goliath and Angela, who took Rylee from Goliath and grabbed an already made bottle of milk out of the fridge and warmed it up a little. Once it was warmed up enough, Angela gave the bottle to Rylee, who was happy to have it.

"When did you two get here?" Elisa asked as she yawned and stretched.

"A few minutes ago." Goliath said as Elisa stood up and hugged Goliath.

"How was your day?" Goliath asked Elisa. "Rylee and I went shopping. We got some new toys and baby books." Said Elisa.

Angela looked down at the little baby. "Did you enjoy shopping today?" Angela smiled. Rylee didn't do anything, she was to busy concentrating on the bottle she was drinking. Angela giggled at the little baby. "Your just happy being fed, right?" Angela asked. Again, nothing.

Goliath and Elisa smiled.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope this is good. Reviews make the world go round! :)**

**For my Batman story; it might be a while until I update, I'm not sure what should happen next to my OC character.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Terrible Twos

Chapter 4: The Terrible Twos

**"NO!" Toddler screaming could be heard throughout the apartment. **

"Rylee… You need to get dressed." Elisa was trying to get the little 2 year old.

Rylee had turned two years old 3 months ago, but three weeks ago, the terrible twos set in and Elisa was not ready for it. Over the past two years of life, Rylee has become a little trouble maker, getting into everything and the terrible twos were making it worse.

Elisa had the night off and the two Mazas' were going to spend the night with the Gargoyles at sundown, which had come 25 minutes ago and Elisa had wanted to be at the castle by then, but Rylee had chosen to not listen to her mother to take a bath or anything. It took 10 minutes to get her in the tub and another 10 minutes to give Rylee the bath and it didn't help that Rylee kept splashing her mother; so, now Elisa was wet and needed to change, and Rylee was running around dripping wet and naked and Elisa was afraid that Rylee would slip.

"Rylee…" Elisa was getting a little irritated, but she new it wasn't Rylee's fault. Every child goes though the terrible twos and Rylee wasn't acting this way on purpose.

"No Mommy! No Mommy! No Mommy!" Rylee was squealing and sounded like she was having fun causing trouble. She was still running around and ran under the table.

"Got ya!" Rylee was wrapped in a towel and at the same time grabbed by Elisa, who knew that Rylee would run under the table eventually. Rylee was upside down as Elisa held her with one arm dried Rylee was the other arm. Since Rylee was running around, she pretty much air dried; mostly it was just her shoulder length dark hair.

"Mommy! Down!" Rylee was giggling.

"We were supposed to meet your Daddy and the others at the castle by now Little Lady. We need to get you dressed."

"No!" Then once Elisa had a toddle sized robe on Rylee, and put her on the ground, she took off. Elisa sighed.

"I should have known better…" Elisa put a hand to her head. "Rylee; I still need to change."

"No!"

At that same moment, Goliath and Hudson climbed into the apartment from the window and Rylee wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Hudson's leg. Rylee fell with an 'oomph', then she looked up and started to cry.

"Ah…It's okay Lass. Your fine." Hudson got down on one knee, grabbed both of Rylee's hands and helped her to stand up. He took a clawed hand and wiped away Rylee's tears. "You shouldn't be running around the place like that." Hudson stood back up.

"Hey Goliath, Hudson." Elisa walked over to the two Gargoyles and the little Halfling.

"Hello Lass." Said Hudson.

"Hello Elisa." Said Goliath. Then he gave Elisa and questioning look. "Why are you wet?"

"Heh…Why don't you ask your daughter." Elisa chuckled. Goliath and Hudson looked at Rylee, who just puffed her cheeks out and the two Gargoyles laughed.

"No clothes." Rylee spoke up.

"Goliath, I need to change my wet clothes, can you make sure Rylee gets dressed? Her clothes are laid out on the dresser." Elisa walked into her bedroom. Hudson took a seat on the couch and Cagney jumped onto his lap and lay down. Goliath didn't say anything, just led Rylee to her little pink and purple colored room.

After a few minutes, Elisa didn't hear anything from her closed bedroom door, so she thought that Goliath was able to get Rylee dressed, since she did seem to listen more to her father than her mother. She had just finished putting on a new shirt and finished changing her clothes, then opened the bedroom door.

"NO!" Elisa heard her daughter yelling.

"Not again." Elisa walked to Rylee's room, were her daughter ran out of the room in her pants and an undershirt.

"No! No! No! No Daddy!"

"Hud-son." Rylee ran over to Hudson. Cagney jumped off of Hudson's lap and Rylee tried to get on his, but when she wasn't able to, Hudson picked her up and placed her.

"No shirt!"

"Elisa, she, uh doesn't want to get dressed. Is this still part of the uh, trouble twos?" Goliath asked. He was holding onto Rylee's pink shirt that Elisa had picked out.

"Heh, Terrible twos, and yes. These tantrums may last for a while Goliath." Elisa said and Goliath just gave her a confused, 'you've got to be kidding' look. Goliath was a good father, but he was still trying to get the hang of the whole parenting a child thing. He just didn't really understand the acts of human (or half human) children.

** "So Lass…Why don't you tell Hudson why you're causing trouble?"** Hudson looked at the little girl on his lap. Rylee just took a deep breath.

"Firstist…No bath. Then no clothes Mommy pick." Said Rylee.

"How can a little thing cause so much trouble?" Hudson chuckled and once again, Rylee puffed out her cheeks. Hudson laughed, and then poked both cheeks until they inflated. Rylee laughed. Hudson stood up with the Halfling in his arms and walked to her bedroom.

"Ay, Elisa, Goliath; I think I might have solved the problem." Hudson looked at the two.

"What is it Hudson?" Goliath asked.

"It would seem Rylee wants to choose what she wears." Hudson looked at the little girl in his arms.

"That's what this is about?" Goliath asked.

"YES!" Rylee yelled.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Goliath asked again.

"I no know." Rylee said, looking a little said. (A/N: I don't know either.)

"Alright…" Elisa went into the closet and chose from a few shirts for Rylee to choose. "What shirt do you want to wear?" Rylee's head perked up again.

"BLUE!" Rylee yelled from Hudson's arms as Elisa dug through the closet for some blue shirts.

**After 30 minutes of trying to get Rylee dressed, she and Elisa were finally able to get to the castle. **Elisa isn't ready to allow Rylee to fly/glide with any of the Gargoyles; even Goliath, so she and Rylee drove while Goliath and Hudson glided.

Rylee was happy to see the clan and stayed with Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn for a while in the kitchen while Broadway made everyone 'breakfast', she sat on a chair with a lollypop in her mouth. Out of the entire clan, Rylee learned that she liked Broadway best because when no one was looking, he would sneak some candy that her mother didn't allow her to eat; which explains the half gone lollypop. Rylee watched as the three Gargoyles worked on the breakfast. Since Alex had already gone to bed; Rylee didn't have anything else to do, and it was starting to get to her. Being half Gargoyle; a creature of the night, she was naturally more accustomed to nightfall and stayed up a little later after sundown.

Rylee started to get a little agitated with not having anything to do but watch the pot boil. She took the lollypop out of her mouth, looked at it, then at the Gargoyle closest to her, Brooklyn, who stood toddler throwing distance in front of her. She took one last lick and tossed the lollypop at the back of his head.

"What the?" Brooklyn put a clawed hand to the back of his head. Broadway and Lexington laughed. Brooklyn grabbed the stick of the lollypop and pulled. "Ow." It was stuck to his hair. "Rylee?" Brooklyn turned to look at the little toddler, but she just stared him down. She knows he won't get mad at her or do anything since she's the baby and she's just too cute; (Or so Angela and Fox always says) and the only people she has ever gotten in trouble with were Elisa and Goliath.

"Aww…" Lexington walked over to Rylee. "…She's bored." Lexington picked her up. "Lex!" Rylee squealed when he started to tickle her.

"I can't get it out." Brooklyn was trying to pull on the lollypop without pulling out his hair.

"Help…" Rylee reached out toward Brooklyn and Lexington walked to Brooklyn and held Rylee out toward his head. Rylee then grabbed the stick and started to pull.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Remember, being half Gargoyle makes Rylee a little stronger than normal. Broadway just watched the show and laughed at the scene.

"What's going on in here?"

The group stopped what was going on and looked to the doorway.

"Sissy!" Rylee squealed, still holding onto the lollypop stuck to Brooklyn's head as Angela walked into the kitchen.

Rylee gave one more hard yank.

"Ow!" Brooklyn yelped out as Rylee removed the lollypop from Brooklyn's head; along with some of his hair.

"Angela? Is Rylee-?" Goliath started asking as he, Elisa, and Hudson walked into the kitchen with Xanatos.

"Looks like someone was causing trouble." Xanatos said and all eyes automatically went to Rylee.

"Rylee threw a lollypop at my head." Brooklyn said. Rylee just glared at Brooklyn for selling her out. The in coming group looked from Rylee to Rylee's hand.

"She's just bored." Said Lexington, trying to keep the girl out of trouble.

"So…who gave Rylee the lollypop?" Elisa asked. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Rylee pointed to Broadway, who just smiled and waved.

"Heh, that explains the extra energy." Elisa chuckled and took Rylee from Lexington and Rylee threw the hair covered lollypop at Brooklyn again.

"Hey…" Brooklyn smirked and glared at the Halfling, who glared back.

"Rylee, be nice to Brooklyn. I'll give you a time out." Said Elisa. Rylee gave a soft growl.

"I thought Rylee is not allowed to have candy?" Goliath asked, looking at Elisa, and then taking Rylee from Elisa when she reached out to him. Once in her father's arms, she moved around until she was on her Father's shoulders and pulling at his hair.

"But, she asked for the candy. We can't tell her no." Broadway said, trying to defend himself to Elisa.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah…you're the one she goes too." Lexington said.

"Well…You guys were right there and never stopped me." Said Broadway.

Goliath gave a soft growl due to Rylee tugging hard on his hair. He grabbed hold of her and removed her from his shoulders and put her on the ground. Rylee didn't look happy, but stayed with him and held onto his leg.

"Rylee, look who's awake."

"Alex!"

Fox walked into the kitchen with a half awake 3 year old Alex in her arms. Rylee let go of her father's leg and walked over to Fox.

"Don't you look cute tonight Rylee." Fox said as she put Alex on the ground on his feet.

"Hi Alex."

"Rylee." Alex said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Fox looked to the crowd.

"Why is everyone in the kitchen?" Fox asked.

"Wondering why Broadway has been given Rylee candy when Goliath and I don't allow her to have any." Said Elisa.

"Ah, that explains why she usually has extra energy." Fox laughed.

"Go play! Go play!" Rylee was jumping up and down looking at Alex. The group looked adoringly at the little two year old that somehow causes big trouble.

"Come on you two." Fox grabbed Alex's and Rylee's hands and started walking off. "Let's go find something to do."

"I'll come too." Angela said and she walked off.

**After a few hours,** Rylee was kept occupied by playing with Alex in his play room, after a while, both the toddlers had fallen asleep after playing with toy blocks. Sunrise was in another few hours and Fox and Angela had put both toddlers into their beds in Alex's room. Alex had lost the crib and had gotten an actual bed while Rylee still has a crib. The remainder of the night was spent hanging around the castle. The Gargoyle Trio went to a movie, Hudson watched TV with Bronx and Angela, and Elisa and Goliath spent time in the library of the Xanatos building because Goliath felt like reading.

Once it was almost sunrise, Elisa and Goliath went to get Rylee while the other Gargoyles went to the castle balcony. Elisa, Goliath, and a still sleeping Rylee in her Father's arms, joined them a few minutes later.

"I'll see you two tonight." Goliath said as he gave Rylee to Elisa and hugged Elisa. Then with all the noise going on; Rylee opened her eyes, but since she was so tired and still sleepy, her eyes were barely opened.

"Night, night Daddy…" Rylee looked to Goliath, then to Angela. "Night, night Sissy…" Then she went back to sleep. Goliath and Angela smiled. Then the Gargoyles got into their stances, then the sun rose in the sky and they all turned to stone.

Elisa turned her head to her sleeping daughter. "Come on. Let's get you home into bed." She whispered to her daughter.

**It's now late in the morning when Rylee decided to wake up.** Rylee stood up in her crib. Since she didn't know how to get out of the crib yet, she was stuck there until her Mother came to get her; but Rylee didn't want to wait. "Mommy!" Rylee cried out. She waited a few minutes. "Mommy!" As soon as Rylee cried out again, Elisa walked in.

"Okay, Okay…You're awake. Mommy's here." Rylee held her arms above her head and Elisa picked her up and put her on her feet on the floor. Then Rylee took off. Matt Bluestone came to the doorway.

"Hey there kiddo." Matt said, but Rylee kept running and ran between his legs out the door.

"Ha, ha, ha! She's probably hungry. She didn't want dinner last night." Elisa crossed her arms and Matt moved out of the way of the doorway and let Elisa out of the room.

Matt and Elisa saw Rylee in the kitchen, trying to reach for the refrigerator door handle.

"Hang on there kiddo." Matt walked over to Rylee and put a hand on the refrigerator. "The three of us are going to grab some lunch." Matt said. Rylee just looked up at him. Then to her Mother with a look on her face that was asking if it was true or not.

Elisa smiled. "It's true. Since Matt's not working today, he thought it would be nice to grab some lunch."

"Food!" Rylee cheered. Elisa and Matt laughed as the three of them walked out the door after Elisa picked up her daughter.

**"Were do you wanna get kid?"** Matt asked; looking at Rylee as they were walking down the street.

"Pizza." Rylee said as she put a finger to her face to think.

"Heh, she's spending too much time with Broadway." Matt smiled at the little girl.

"Are you sure you want pizza?" Elisa looked at her daughter.

"Cheese pizza!" Rylee raised her hands up.

"Ha, okay." The three of them made their way to a pizza parlor. Then once they ordered, they decided to eat at one of the outside pizza parlor tables since it was a sunny day outside. While Elisa held the food, Rylee walked next to her, Matt grabbed a high chair for Rylee. Once everyone was seated, Elisa cut up a slice of pizza for Rylee to eat; who, in turn, started eating with her hands.

"I received a report that someone has been going around the city looking for Gargoyle statues to destroy." Matt said, taking a bite of Pizza. "You should tell Goliath and the others that they need to be careful and can't just turn to stone anywhere anymore. We're lucky that the statues that have been destroyed already were fakes."

"Is there any clue to who it is?" Elisa asked.

"The report doesn't say, but I think it could very well be another anit-Gargoyle group on the rise." Said Matt.

"Maybe it's someone who thinks he'll be made a 'hero' for destroying the Gargoyles." Elisa said. "I'll tell Goliath and the others to be careful." She looked at her daughter. Usually, Elisa was afraid for Rylee, being half Gargoyle in a place where people dislike and distrust Gargoyles; Elisa was afraid that something might happen to Rylee if anyone found out. Matt looked at Elisa and knew what she was thinking about.

"Nothing is going to happen to Rylee. You won't allow it, I won't allow it, Xanatos won't allow it, and you know with the Gargoyles around, nothing is going to happen to her."

Elisa smiled. "Your right; but I just can't help thinking." Said Elisa, she looked from Rylee to Matt, to Rylee again. Matt also looked at Rylee.

"Yummy!" Rylee smiled at her Mother and her Mother's friend as she took a bite of pizza; she wasn't even listening to what the two adults were talking about.

**Elsewhere, in a car on the other side of the street. **

"That's Maza right?"

"Yeah, and it looks like boss was right, she's gotta kid."

"If she goes to the Xanatos building, we can follow her; maybe kill two birds with one stone." Then the car drove off.

**After lunch, Elisa and Rylee parted ways with Matt after he had walked them home.** Rylee had wanted to go to the Xanatos building to see Goliath to tell him she at pizza for lunch.

"Daddy is still asleep Rylee, you can see him after sunset." Elisa looked to her daughter, who was sitting on the floor, watching her mother put away a few things.

"No! Want Daddy!"

Elisa sighed, she didn't want another tantrum. She was glad that Rylee couldn't reach anything to throw. She seemed to like doing that during whatever mood she's in.

"Rylee, Daddy has to sleep, you can tell him tonight."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy's asleep." Elisa told Rylee again.

"Why?"

"Because, when the sun comes up, it turns Daddy to stone."

"Why?"

"Because Daddy's a Gargoyle." Elisa smirked at her daughter asking 'why' with everything.

"Why?"

"Because, it's how he was born."

"Oh. Okay." Rylee smiled at her Mother, satisfied with the final answer. Elisa smiled back at her daughter, glad that she didn't have a tantrum.

"Tell you what…Why don't we go and play with Alex?" Elisa suggested.

"Alex!" Rylee perked up.

"Ha, ha…you like it when you get to play with Alex don't you?" Elisa giggled at her daughter.

"Go! Go!"

"Ha. Alright." Elisa grabbed a few things, but them in a little toddler bag and she was about to pick Rylee up in her arms.

"No Mommy! Walk." Rylee started walking to the door and reach for the handle.

"Ngh…ah…" Rylee couldn't reach. "…Mommy. Door."

"What do you say?"

"Please Mommy?"

"Good girl." Elisa walked to the door and opened it. Then the two Mazas' started toward the Xanatos building.

**"Hi Rylee!"** **Alex spoke up as Rylee and Elisa walked into his bedroom, where Xanatos was playing with him.**

"Hi Alex!" Rylee said as Elisa put her on the ground; she walked over to Alex.

"Do you think you can take my place Rylee?" Xanatos smiled and held a blue ball in front of her face. Rylee thought for a minute, looking at Xanatos.

"Okay!" Rylee grabbed the ball from him. "Catch Alex!" Rylee tossed the ball as far and as high as she could with Alex standing 4 feet away from her. Alex missed the ball, but he ran to the ball and then rolled it to Rylee. Instead of a game of catch the ball, it became roll the ball. After a while, Xanatos walked out of the room when Owen told him about a phone call he had to take. Fox walked into the room and watch with Elisa as the kids played ball. Now Elisa wasn't close to Xanatos or Fox after all that had happened in the past, but they got along because of Rylee and Alex and because the castle is where the Gargoyle clan lives.

"Anyone up for ice-cream?" Xanatos walked back into the bedroom and in each hand were kid sized vanilla ice-cream cones.

"Me!" Both Rylee and Alex yelled out. They dropped the ball and ran over to Xanatos, who got down on one knee and they each grabbed a cone.

"Thanks Daddy." Alex spoke up.

"Thanks Mr. Xan-tos." Rylee took a lick. Xanatos ruffled each child's hair with a smile and stood up. "Your welcome."

"Rylee? Wanna watch movie?"

"Okay!" With their cold treats in hand, the ran out of the room and into the living room with the adults behind them.

"Owen and I have some work to finish up and we have a client waiting in the office; why don't the two of you watch a movie with the kids?" Xanatos asked as the three adults stopped just outside of the living room.

"Sure." Said Fox. She and Elisa walked into the living room as Rylee and Alex were looking through the movies and Owen and Xanatos went the other way.

"Um…what about this one?" Alex pointed to a movie.

"No." Said Rylee.

"What one?" Alex pointed to another one.

"Na-uh."

"That one?" Alex asked, but Rylee shook her head.

"Ah…Rylee…" Alex started to whine. "Your picky."

"I wanna see that." Rylee pointed to a movie.

"Yeah!" Alex grabbed that movie. "Mommy! Put this in!" Alex ran over to his Mother.

"Heh, heh…alright." Fox grabbed the movie and put in into the TV.

** The movie that Rylee and Alex had chosen to watch lasted a little over two hours.** By that time, it was 30 minutes until sunset and both kids fell asleep.

"Let's let them sleep." Fox said, putting a blanket over both kids. "I'll wake Rylee up just before Goliath wakes up." Said Elisa. "She has something she wants to tell Goliath."

"What's that?" Fox asked, giving a questioned look.

"That she had pizza for lunch and ate it with her hands." Elisa giggled.

Fox snickered. "That's cute. She really cares about her Father."

"Yeah…" Elisa smiled. "She wants Goliath to know everything she does during the day."

"You know…I've been thinking, that when she's older, it might be hard for her not having a father around during the day." Fox looked at Elisa.

Elisa kind of frowned.

"I've been thinking about that too." Then she perked up. "But that wont be for a few years and she's only two years. There's plenty of time."

After a few minutes, Rylee decided to wake up.

"Mommy?"

"Hi Little Lady." Elisa sat at the end of the couch, by her daughter.

"Daddy up?"

"Daddy isn't awake yet, but he will be in a few minutes."

"Wait for him?" Rylee asked.

"You want to want for him at the balcony?" Elisa answered Rylee's question with a question. Rylee nodded. Elisa smiled. "Alright. Let's go." Elisa picked up the still sleepy child and walked to the balcony to wait for the Gargoyles.

**"Can you stay right here for a moment Little Lady?" **Elisa put Rylee in Hudson's chair.

"Why Mommy?" Rylee asked.

"Mommy needs to talk to Xanatos."

"Why Mommy?"

"About something that's been going on around the city."

"What?"

"There are some mean people and Xanatos might be able to help Mommy stop them."

"Okay Mommy. Stop the bullies." Rylee was happy with that answer.

"Hmmm…I'll do the best I can." Elisa kissed Rylee on the forehead, turned on the TV, walked to the door and closed it. After a while, Rylee didn't want to sit around and she saw that Elisa didn't close the door all the day; and being a little trouble maker, she slid off the chair, walked to the door and had to work to pull in open.

"Daddy?" Rylee stared to make her way to the balcony. After being in the castle everyday since she was born, she already knew her way around; and the balcony wasn't that far from where she was.

"Daddy?" After two minutes of walking, she was able to get to the balcony, only to see that all the Gargoyles were still stone. She looked up at the tallest tower and saw Goliath. "Oh…Daddy sleepy." Rylee pouted. She never really knew how to get up there.

"Tired." Rylee was tired from walking and just sat down where she was; by Angela and Broadway.

It was 5 minutes until sundown when someone came out to the balcony. Rylee didn't recognize him.

"Hello. You must be Detective Maza's little girl." Said the man.

"Who you?"

"I'm a client of Mr. Xanatos." The man smiled. Then he looked at the Gargoyle statues. "My, these are some amazing statues."

"These my family." Rylee blurted out and stood up.

"Really? You like these statues?"

"Yes…" Rylee looked at the man, thinking that something was right with him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but they wont be around much longer." Said the man.

"Why?"

"Because they are about to be broken!" Then the man brought a bat from behind his back and was about to smash Lexington.

"NO!" Rylee went to the man, jumped on his leg, and rapped her arms and legs around his leg. Which stopped the man from using the bat.

"No hurt Lex!"

"Get off me you little brat!" The man looked down at Rylee, but he couldn't see her face.

"NO!" Rylee looked up at the man and her eyes were glowing white. "Bad mean bully!"

"Let go you freak!" The man was trying to shake Rylee off his leg. The man had his back to the Gargoyle statues. Then the sun had set. The man could feel something sharp on his leg. 'Brat has claws.'

The Gargoyle statues had started to crack, but the man didn't hear or see anything. When the Gargoyles woke up, they were quite and turned around to see what was going on.

"Get off me you monster freak!" The man was about to use the bat on Rylee; he lifted his hands, but he couldn't bring his hands down. "What the?" He felt a clawed hand and turned around to see a red Gargoyle with glowing white eyes. Rylee finally let go of the man.

"Your not about to hurt her are you?"

"Brookie!" Rylee squealed, her eyes were back to normal for a moment, then turned white again. "He tried to break Lex!" Rylee gave a small Gargoyle growl.

"What?" Broadway looked at the man who looked scared to death. He looked at all the Gargoyles and saw their eyes glowing white. Brooklyn made the man drop the bat.

"The alarm went off!" Owen yelled out.

"He's up here!" Xanatos yelled.

Xanatos, Owen, Fox, and Elisa ran to the balcony.

"Who are you? Lexington asked.

"Boss sent me here to destroy you freaks!"

"Who's your boss?" Angela asked, showing her claws to the man. The man struggled in Brooklyn's grasp. He was able to get one hand free, grabbed the bat, and brought it down on Brooklyn's side. He gasped and grabbed his side in pain and in the process, let the man go. He grabbed Rylee.

"Ah! Mommy!"

"Rylee!" Elisa grabbed her gun at her side.

The man ran, but he didn't know his way around the castle and found himself at another balcony. He heard a Gargoyle type yell and turned around to come face to face with Goliath.

"Daddy!" Rylee squealed, her eyes still glowing white.

"Unhand. My. Daughter." Goliath growled, is eyes also glowing white.

"D-daughter?" The man was scared. Goliath growled. The man tried to run, but Goliath grabbed him by the back of his neck. Rylee held her arms out to Goliath. The man's grip lightened and Goliath took Rylee from him.

"Daddy! He's mean!" Rylee yelled out. The other Gargoyles and the humans joined Goliath.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't drop you over the edge?" Goliath lifted the man till his feet touched the ground and held him over the edge of the balcony.

"Goliath!" Elisa yelled out. "He's one of the guys who have been destroying Gargoyle statues all over Manhattan, looking for you guys!"

Goliath's dislike for the man grew.

"Who are you working for?" Goliath asked.

"He works for Tony Dracon. He was pretending to be a client of mine. I knew who he was from the start, but, when he was confronted a while ago, he ran off from the office to the castle balcony. He pretended to be a client to get access to the building. Dracon hired him to destroy Gargoyle statues around the city, then come here before sunset, but he failed." Xanatos spoke up. "Dracon wanted to have Rylee kidnapped to settle a score with Miss. Maza, but it seems that back fired. Dracon had no idea who her father is." Xanatos smirked.

Goliath growled again and brought the man back to the castle grounds. Elisa brought out some handcuffs she had on her pocket and cuffed the man. Some of Xanatos' men came, along with Matt Bluestone. Rylee hugged Goliath best she could.

"I see you got the call." Elisa stated as she handed the bad man over to Matt.

"Yeah…came as soon as I received the message." Said Matt.

When Elisa was talking with Xanatos, it was about whoever it was that was destroying Gargoyle statues and the man pretending to be a client to Xanatos. Once Elisa knew it was the pretend client, she called Matt.

Matt led the bad man past Goliath and Rylee.

"Big dummy!" Rylee's eyes glowed and she stuck her tongue at the man while Goliath was still holding her. Matt took the man, down the stairs to the police car.

"It looks like Rylee has some Gargoyle in her after all." Angela walked over to Rylee and Goliath.

"Are you alright Lass?" Hudson asked. Rylee rapidly nodded her head. Goliath had to grab hold of her head to get her to stop.

"Looks like when she got mad at that guy, the Gargoyle side kicked in." Lexington spoke up.

"Looks like its part of the terrible twos." Fox joked.

Rylee thought for a moment.

"I forgot!" Rylee yelled out.

"What did you forget Lass?" Hudson asked. Bronx barked. Rylee moved around so she was sitting on his arms.

"Daddy! I ate pizza!" Elisa laughed, so did Goliath. The others joined. A lot just happened moments ago for a little two year old and all she cared about was telling her Gargoyle father what she had for lunch.

** At the police station, Matt and police Captain Chavez were questioning the man who was at the Xanatos building.** He was talking about a half Gargoyle kid and Xanatos having live Gargoyles. Matt was able to convince Captain Chavez and everyone else that he was on something (because he was) and that it was making him crazy.

**Since the event. Brooklyn, Broadway, Bronx, and Lexington have been looking for Dracon.** The 4 Gargoyles landed at the pier, the last place they haven't checked in Manhatten. The Gargoyles had chosen to not tell anyone were they were going, thinking that Goliath wouldn't allow them to look for Dracon.

In one of the allies of the pier, the Gargoyles could hear faint whispers.

"That man failed in his job Glasses. He was supposed to destroy a couple of statues and sneak out with a child."

"We should have known that Xanatos would have figured it out."

"Has anyone been in contact since our guy's been in jail?"

"Well Mr. Dracon, we were able to hear a conversation before the ear piece went dead." The guy, Glasses started talking.

"Ear piece?" Lexington was thinking to himself. "He was wearing a listening device?"

Bronx and Broadway started to growl at the conversation they were ease dropping on.

"Be quite you guys." Lexington looked at the two.

"They're going to hear us." Broadway whispered.

"And?" Tony Dracon was starting to get impatient about why the guy failed in his job.

"Our guy had the brat, but he was caught by one of the Gargoyles and by the sound of the voice, it was the one they call 'Goliath'. He called the Maza kid his daughter."

"What!"

"Detective Maza and the Gargoyle had a-"

"I heard what you said Glasses!" Dracon thought for a moment. "The brat's a half human freak…To think something like that is even possible. That's the last person I expected to be the father."

"What do you want to do?" Glasses asked, looking at Dracon.

"Maybe we can get something out of this information." Dracon said. "If we can get the brat, we can get to the Gargoyles. I can get back at Maza and use the Gargoyles to do all my dirty work for me. Blame everything on them. Xanatos wouldn't want anything to happen either, we could get money out of him." Dracon smirked.

At hearing that, the Gargoyles became angry and came out of hiding. Their eyes white and they were growling.

"What the-!" Dracon and Glasses looked to see the four Gargoyles charging at them. Tony moved out of the way while Glasses removed a gun from inside his jacket. He shot at Bronx, but Bronx jumped out of the way and onto Glasses, knocking him down and the gun out of his hands. Broadway picked up the gun and bent it in his hands until it looked like nothing and was unusable. Bronx and Broadway held down Glasses while Lexington and Brooklyn ran after Dracon, who was running away.

"Get back here!" Lexington yelled. The two Gargoyles started to speed up and Lexington jumped to tackle Dracon. He was able to grab him by the ankle and Dracon went down onto the concrete ground.

"Oomph!"

Brooklyn grabbed Dracon by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"You're the lowest of the low Dracon!" Brooklyn yelled at him. "Trying to kidnap a little girl! We heard your conversation…You know who she is and want to use her to get us to do your dirty work!" Dracon was looking a little scared. "I should kill you right here; but that would be too good for you. We'll let the police deal with you and your friend." Brooklyn mentioned to Glasses. "With Xanatos and your guy's confession, your going to be locked in jail for a long time." Brooklyn brought Dracon's face to his beaked face. He pushed the man back so his head hit the wall behind him and he passed out.

"Use this…" Brooklyn looked to Lexington who held up some rope that he had found. Brooklyn looked to Broadway who had already tied up Glasses and took the rope from Lexington and tied up Dracon.

"Come on." Broadway walked up to Brooklyn and Lexington. "Let's get these lowlifes to the police station."

Lexington and Broadway nodded in agreement.

**Xanatos and Elisa were called down to the police station after Dracon and Glasses were 'mysteriously' dropped off and Dracon's guy confessed everything. **Xanatos explained that the man pretended to be a client for information and Elisa happened to visit since their children know each other.

With the guys confession of pretending to be a client and working for Dracon and an attempted kidnapping; especially of a detective's child and with Xanatos's influence/ power, Dracon, Glasses, and the guy were put in prison.

**(A/N: I hope everyone likes. Please review. Also read and review my other stories please!) **


	5. Chapter 5: Dress Up

Chapter 5: Dress Up

**A four year old Rylee Maza was bored out of her mind with nothing to do.** She had just woken up from a nap beside her Mother. It was 4:00 PM in the evening. Elisa had gotten off work from the morning shift at 2:45 PM, and after picking up Rylee from the Xanatos building, she was exhausted and crashed on her bed with Rylee in her arms. Rylee had also dosed off for a while and now she had woken up. She was able to slide off Elisa's bed and walked out the bedroom into the living room. She had wanted to play with Cagney, but she was curled up on the kitchen counter and didn't want to come down and Rylee couldn't reach her. She had been grounded from her toys for the evening since she threw one at Puck this morning.

Rylee was playing ball with Alex in Xanatos's office with Xanatos keeping an eye on the two children when Owen walked in and turned into Puck to take Alex away for magic lessons. Since her Mother was at work and the Gargoyles were still in stone sleep; Alex was the only person Rylee had to play with and she wasn't happy when Puck came to take him away, so when Puck bent down to their level, looking at Alex, Rylee threw the doll that she had beside her at the back of his head when he wasn't looking; but the fairy turned to look at Rylee and saw the doll flying at him and was able to catch it.

Unfortunately, when Elisa came to the building to pick up Rylee, Xanatos ratted Rylee out, and since throwing a toy at Puck wasn't the first time Rylee had thrown a toy at someone, she wasn't allowed to play with her toys for the evening. She still had her toddler books, but she didn't know how to read yet. Rylee just decided to watch TV. She pushed the power button on the TV like she was taught and plopped down in her oversized red beanbag chair. The TV was playing cartoons since that's the channel it was always left on. She just watched TV until she fell back asleep.

**It was about an hour later, 5 PM, when Elisa had woken up.** When she didn't see Rylee on the bed, she shot up and looked around the room, but when she didn't see her, she quickly went out the bedroom and relaxed when she saw Rylee sleeping, curled on her oversized beanbag chair in front of the TV.

While Rylee was sleeping, Elisa decided to change out of her usually blue jeans, black shirt, and red jacket, into blue jeans and a short sleeve blue shirt. When she walked back to the living room, she saw that Cagney was now beside Rylee, also curled up on the oversized beanbag chair.

"Sorry Cagney…" Elisa walked over to Rylee and Cagney. "…but Rylee needs to start waking up." Cagney just lifted her head, meowed, and laid her head back down; not wanting to move and not wanting Rylee to be woken up yet. "Rylee?" Elisa sat down so she was on her knees beside the beanbag. "You need to wake up." Elisa was whispering to her daughter.

"Hmmm…" Rylee opened her little eyes and looked around before looking at her Mother. "Hi Mommy." Rylee whispered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Elisa smiled at Rylee. "Hi baby." She smoothed out Rylee's hair. Cagney wasn't happy that Rylee had woken up and started to move around, so she removed herself from the beanbag chair and walked into Rylee's room.

"Mommy…" Rylee held her arms up over her head, signaling Elisa to pick her up; which she did. In an hour it would be sunset and time for the Gargoyles to awaken and around the same time, it would be time for dinner in which Goliath and Angela would be attending this evening.

"What do you want for dinner Rylee?" Elisa looked at her daughter while walking over to the kitchen area and setting Rylee on the counter.

"Mac and Cheese Mommy!"

"Heh…What do you want to go with it? Daddy and Angela are joining us tonight."

"Ummm…." Rylee put a hand to her mouth. "….French Fries!"

"…I don't think so. Something else."

"Uh…Ice Cream?"

"That's dessert…What about stakes and green beans?"

"No Mommy…no nasty food!"

"You need to eat something besides Mac and Cheese."

"No I don't."

"Yes…You do."

"No I don't."

"Yes…You will…and I'm not asking…" Elisa put Rylee on the floor. "…I'm telling you. Do you want your toys back?" Elisa asked and Rylee nodded. "Then you're going to eat some stake and green beans." Elisa took a finger and tapped Rylee on the nose. "If I give you your toys back now, will you promise to eat?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Pinky promise?" Elisa held up her right pinky finger to Rylee's face. "Yes Mommy." Rylee held up her right pinky finger and hooked it to Elisa's pinky finger. "Good." Elisa walked over to the coat closet and took out a box of toys.

"Yay!" Rylee followed her Mother into her bedroom and watched her put the box on the floor and start to remove toys from the box. Rylee walked to the box and started to take out toys and put them anywhere in the room that she could reach, which was the floor or on her bed. The last toy in the box was her favorite doll; a little princess doll that Lexington had gotten for her when she was a baby. Rylee had taken the doll; that she had dubbed with the name Princess; out of the box and hugged her. Then she grabbed her Mother around her legs and hugged her.

"Love you Mommy!"

Elisa smiled at her daughter. "Love you too baby… Why don't you play and I'll thaw some stakes. "

"Kay!" Rylee let go of Elisa and ran to a little spot by her bedroom window and started playing with her dolls.

After about a half hour; Elisa was able to get the stakes thawed enough to cook. Then she had started to cook the stakes, as well as food to go with it. After a few minutes, Rylee had wanted to do something else so she walked out of her bedroom, looked at her Mother for a few minutes and when Elisa didn't look back at her; Rylee sneaked into Elisa's bedroom.

**It was a little after sundown when the dinner was ready and Goliath and Angela glided into the apartment. **

"Hello Elisa." Goliath folded his wings around himself and walked over to Elisa; who had to jump to hug him around his neck. Goliath hugged her back. "Hi Goliath."

"Good to see you Elisa." Said Angela.

"Hey Angela." Elisa and Angela smiled at each other.

"Where is Rylee?" Goliath looked down at his love.

Angela started to walk toward Rylee's pink bedroom, when she spotted movement in Elisa's room. Angela had gotten a little suspicious until she saw a child's shadow. She smiled at walked into the bedroom.

"Rylee is playing in her bedroom." Elisa said. The two didn't notice Angela walk off.

"No she's not."

Goliath and Elisa looked to Angela who was holding what was supposed to be a little four year old. Rylee was wearing Elisa's black shirt and red jacket that she had left on the bed. On Rylee, the shirt and jacket looked like an oversized dress that hung a few inches past her feet and you couldn't see her hands and it looked like Rylee and gotten into Elisa's special occasion jewelry and makeup and had gotten into a lot of perfume. Angela held Rylee from her at arms length due to all the perfume. Rylee was facing Elisa and Goliath who both laughed. "She found a stool and climbed onto the dresser."

"I look like Mommy!" Rylee squealed. Angela quickly pulled Rylee close to her and Rylee hugged her around the neck.

"Yes, you do." Goliath laughed and took Rylee from Angela. Then once he smelled the perfume, he held Rylee away from him.

"Heh…Smells like she used the whole bottle." Elisa took her. "Why don't the two of you start eating and I'll get Rylee cleaned up." Elisa looked at Rylee. "Why do you want to look like me?" Elisa asked Rylee.

"Because I love Mommy and want to do everything like you and look like you!"

"Aww…" Elisa took Rylee into the bathroom and Goliath and Angela walked to the kitchen area.


	6. Chapter 6: School

Chapter 6: School

**Rylee is five years old and will be starting kindergarten; something she is not looking forward to and is starting a little later than all the other kids.**

She has only really been around the Xanatos family than she has other humans. Being around other humans, her mother has always been with her. Elisa was driving Rylee to her first day of school. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw the nervous look on Rylee's face. Elisa smiled.

"You don't need to be afraid Rylee; you're going to love school. You're going to make a lot of friends…and Alex will be at the same school, in the first grade, just down the hall."

"No mommy…I don't wanna go. I can stay with Mr. Xanatos."

Elisa chuckled. "Xanatos can't be looking after you forever."

"Why not?" Rylee started to whine.

"Because he was work to do just like I do." Elisa was quite for a moment as they started to pass by a building with 'destroy the Gargoyles' posters, with an image of Goliath and an 'X' over the image. Rylee looked at the posters and she knew what 'destroy' meant. Elisa looked again in the rearview mirror at Rylee, watching as she looked out the car window. She sped up the car.

"Don't look at the posters baby." Elisa saw that Rylee's eyes flashed white, signaling she was unhappy, and then they returned to normal. She was unhappy with the poster and confused at why people would have posters like that. Since Rylee was two, Elisa, Goliath and the others had learned that when she was upset about something, her Gargoyle side started to show.

"Why do people hate Gargoyles Mommy?" Rylee asked and Elisa sighed. This was a question Rylee would usually ask and Elisa hated answering.

"Gargoyles are different baby. People usually dislike other people who are different and they just don't understand. They think Gargoyles are the bad guys."

"But Daddy, Angie, and Grandpa Hudson are no baddies. They stop the baddies."

"You and I know that. But everyone else doesn't know that. They can't get past that Gargoyles are different than humans."

"I'm different Mommy." At the age of five, Rylee knew that she wasn't completely Gargoyle, but she wasn't completely human either. She knew that she was the only one of her kind.

"But your special honey." Elisa turned her head to smile at her daughter.

"What if school doesn't like me?"

"Sweetie…How can anyone not like you…your cute when you aren't causing trouble."

"Brookie says trouble always finds me."

"Heh, heh… I think it's the other way around."

Rylee just looked at her mother. Elisa then pulled the car into a parking lot in front of a building. "Here we are." Elisa pulled into a parking slot, got out and went to the back car door and helped Rylee out of the car.

"Do I have to Mommy?"

"Yes you do…" Elisa grabbed Rylee school bag out of the car and led Rylee into the school building. "…now let's get you settled in. I have to get to work."

**Elisa and Rylee walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a classroom. Elisa kneeled in front of her daughter.**

"Give me your arms." Said Elisa. Rylee lifted her arms so Elisa could put the school bag on Rylee's back. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes Mommy. I can't tell anyone about Halflings, Daddy, or tell about Gargoyles. Most important of all…You said I can't show white eyes or claws."

"Good girl." Elisa stood up, kissing Rylee on the forehead. Elisa knocked on the door, opened it, and walked in with Rylee.

"Well, hello. You must be Elisa Maza. My name is Mrs. Newmen." The kindergarten teacher walked over to Elisa and Rylee and bent down to eye level with Rylee, who hide behind Elisa's leg. "Hi there. You're Rylee right?"

Rylee looked at the kindergarten teacher. She was young, maybe her mid-thirties. Her hair was long and in a ponytail. Rylee thought she looked nice enough.

"Hi." Rylee walked out from behind her mother and Mrs. Newmen extended her hand to Rylee.

Mrs. Newmen smiled. "Hi. You're going to have a lot of fun here. We get to play games and learn about math, and how to spell and read. Can you do any of that?"

Rylee nodded. "A little. My Daddy tries to teach me to read, but he's busy a lot fighting baddies."

"Baddies? Is your Daddy a detective like your Mommy?"

Rylee looked at her mother.

"Um…yeah…He's the bestest detective, just like my Mommy!" Rylee smiled. She looked again at her mother, who smiled at her. "And when I stay with Mr. Xanatos and he not busy, he help me and Alex to read."

"I see." Mrs. Newmen said. "Do you want to tell everyone about yourself before your Mother has to leave?" Rylee looked at Elisa, who just nodded an okay.

"Okay Mrs. Newmen"

Rylee was lead in front of the class room.

"Class." Mrs. Newmen spoke up. The entire class of little five year olds looked up from what they were doing. "This is Rylee Maza, who will be joining our class today. I want you all to be nice to her and make her welcome." She looked at Rylee. "Why don't you tell the class about yourself."

"K." Rylee looked from the teacher to the students. "My name is Rylee. I have a Mommy and Daddy who stop baddies. I have a big sister, and a big family."

"Very good Rylee. Do you like to color?" Mrs. Newmen asked and Rylee nodded.

"There's an empty seat over there." Mrs. Newmen pointed. Why don't you have a seat so we can get class started and your mother can get to work?"

"Okay." Rylee went to Elisa and hugged her legs.

"Remember Rylee, Angela wants you to remember every detail so you can tell her everything tonight."

"Okay Mommy."

"Either Xanatos or Owen will be picking up you and Alex. You will stay here until either of the two come in this room, understand?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Good girl. I work a double sift until tomorrow morning, so you will be at the Xanatos building as usual. I'll be able to visit for a little while, then I'll be going back to work."

"Okay."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

Elisa looked up at Mrs. Newmen.

"No need to worry. Rylee will be just fine. I can tell she's a special girl." Said Mrs. Newmen. "Thanks." Said Elisa. Then Elisa started out the door, but turned to look at Rylee and saw her coloring.

Elisa mumbled to herself. "You have no idea how special." Then she left.

**It was the end of the class day and time for the children to go home. The door to Mrs. Newmen's kindergarten class opened to reveal Owen Burnett, with young six year old Alex Xanatos by his side.**

"Mrs. Newmen?" Owen spoke up.

"Yes?" Mrs. Newmen turned to Owen and Alex.

"My name is Owen Burnett. I work for David Xanatos and am here to pick up Rylee Maza."

"Oh yes. Her mother said either you or Mr. Xanatos would be picking her up after school. Rylee is over there in the corner on time out. Unfortunately, her first day didn't go so smoothly." Mrs. Newmen looked to a corner; Owen and Alex followed her gaze to see Rylee facing the corner.

"What happened?" Owen asked. Alex was going to walk over to Rylee, but Owen stopped him. She was still serving time out after all.

"It seems, she did not want to do any math work and complained; and during recess, some of the older boys from a different class were talking about something, she will not tell me what, but she went to the boys, kicked one of them in the leg and ran off." Said Mrs. Newmen. Owen fixed his glasses on his face.

"How bad was he hurt?" Owen asked. He was more concerned about the boy; Rylee was a little stronger than most children and could easily hurt someone.

"It is nothing serious, there is no mark. But the point is, she DID kick someone and tried to hurt him and she refused to do her school work."

"I see, well, I will be sure to tell her parents and they will take care of it." Said Owen. On the outside, Owen's expression didn't falter, but on the inside, Puck was laughing. He knows what trouble Rylee can be.

"Alright." Mrs. Newmen looked to Rylee. "Rylee, you can move away from the corner and grab your stuff to go home."

Owen grabbed Rylee's school bag. Rylee walked to him and allowed Owen to put the bag on her back.

"You're not going to tell Mommy and Daddy are you?" Rylee looked up at Owen.

"Yes I am."

"No! I'll get in trouble!"

"You should have thought of that before doing what you did."

"Daddy going to be so mad at me!"

"What about you're Mommy?" Alex said as the three of them were walking to the car.

"Mommy will only be mad. Daddy scary when he's mad at me."

"Don't get in trouble and Goliath won't get mad." Alex said as Owen helped him and Rylee into the car.

Rylee looked at Alex. "Uhhh…Daddy and Mommy gonna be mad." Rylee looked at her feet.

**Owen brought Alex and Rylee into the Xanatos building. Owen took their school things and the two children ran up the stairs to Alex's room. On the way, they bumped into Xanatos.**

"Hold on you two." Said Xanatos.

"Sorry Dad." Said Alex.

"How was your first day?" Xanatos looked at his son.

"Boring." Said Alex. Then Xanatos looked at Rylee. "What about you Rylee?"

Rylee looked down at her feet and was about to say something, but Alex spoke up first.

"Rylee got in trouble!"

"Alex!" Rylee yelled at him. Alex looked at Rylee. "Well, you did. Owen and I saw you standing in a corner and your teacher even said you were in trouble."

"Tattle tale!"

"Want to tell me what happened?" Xanatos asked.

"I kicked someone." Rylee mumbled.

"No why would you do that?" Fox walked over to the group.

"He was a meanie."

"Her teacher said it was a older boy from a different class…and she wouldn't do her math work."

"Tattle tale!" Rylee yelled again.

"Really? Goliath and Elisa won't be happy about that; and on your first day." Fox spoke up.

"Yeah." Rylee mumbled.

Xanatos sighed. "Why don't the two of you go play. You'll get snacks later." With that, Fox and Xanatos walked off and Rylee and Alex went to Alex's room.

**"Hurry Alex!" Rylee yelled as she was running as best she could with her little legs up the stairs to the balcony where the Gargoyles slept. Alex many steps behind her.**

"You don't have to be in such a hurry Rylee." Said Fox, who walked behind Rylee and Alex. "They will not be waking up for a few minutes."

"I want to see them before they wake up!" Rylee screamed, finally reaching the balcony to the door, trying to reach the door knob to open the door.

"Fox! I can't reach! Open the door!"

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Fox asked. Her and Alex finally caught up to Rylee.

"Um….Please?" Rylee looked to Fox.

Fox smirked at Rylee and opened the door. Rylee ran over to Angela's statue and then watched the sun go own. After a few minutes, she smiled as the sun was finally down and the Gargoyle status started to crack and become flesh.

"Angela!" As soon as Angela became flesh, Rylee just on her.

"Rylee…" Angela was a little surprised, but grabbed Rylee, keeping her from falling and moved a little to keep her balance. Angela moved Rylee around in her arms so she was sitting on one of her arms.

"Hello Lass."

"Hi Grandpa Hudson."

Hudson smiled at Rylee. He doesn't like to be called 'grandpa', says it makes him feel old, but when he used to tell Rylee that, she would cry. So he allows Rylee to call him 'grandpa' and hoping she out grows it soon.

Then Bronx jumped from his little perch area and barked. Rylee giggled and Angela put her down.

"Hi Bronx." Rylee patted the Gargoyle dog. He barked again and licked Rylee's face, causing her to laugh.

"Look who's here."

Rylee looked to the voice. "Hi Brooklyn, Hi Broadway, Hi Lex!" Rylee waved to the Gargoyle trio. Rylee got Bronx to stop licking her and Rylee went back to Angela and she picked her up.

"How was school?" Angela asked.

"Okay I guess… I got to color and do my ABCs'!" Just then, Goliath jumped from the upper balcony and walked to the group.

"Rylee…"

"Hi Daddy!"

Goliath smiled, seeing his youngest daughter.

"Why don't you tell Goliath what you did in school." Angela said.

"K." Rylee looked from her sister to her father. "I colored and did my ABCs'."

Goliath was about to say something.

"That's not all you did today."

Everyone turned to see Elisa walk over to the group.

"Uh, oh…" Rylee mumbled.

"I had a talk with Owen on my way up here." Elisa said, and looked to Fox and Alex and watched Owen as Puck took his place to take Alex for magic lessons, Fox following behind.

"He told me you got in trouble with your teacher today." Said Elisa. Rylee looked from her mother to her father.

"Really?" Goliath crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you tell Daddy want happened." Elisa said; more like ordered.

"…Um…I didn't want to do math, and…uh….I kicked a boy." Rylee looked down at the ground to avoid the looks of her parents and the Gargoyles.

"Why would you kick a boy?" Goliath asked.

"Because he was a meanie."

"Did he do anything to you?" Goliath asked another question.

"No."

"Then why kick him?" Elisa asked

"He was a 6th grader who said Gargoyles were ugly and brought in one of those mean posters with Daddy's face with an 'X' on it and drew on Daddy's face." Rylee started to mumble. "He said Gargoyles need to die." Rylee then looked at Goliath. She saw his face and quickly hid her face in Angela's neck. Goliath was giving her THE look. She knew he was mad.

"Rylee, that doesn't excuse kicking someone." Elisa said. Angela started running a clawed hand through Rylee's hair.

"What he said was mean, but kicking someone isn't going to make human like Gargoyles." Said Angela.

"It should." Rylee started to sniffle.

"Well, it doesn't. No matter what someone does, you don't try to hurt them." Said Goliath.

"What if someone wants to hurt me?" Rylee, while sniffling, lifted her head to look at Goliath's 'mean' face.

"You defend yourself if someone threats your life; or run to any of us. You don't hurt someone for hating Gargoyles." Said Goliath.

"Ay Lass. We are trying to get humans to like us. Not hate us more than they already do." Hudson spoke up.

"It's not Rylee's fault." Broadway spoke up.

"Yeah Goliath, The kid made her mad." Said Lexington.

"I think the kid deserved it." Said Brooklyn.

Rylee smiled at Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn for defending her.

"It's still no excuse." Said Goliath. "And you three need to stop always trying to defend her when she gets into trouble." Goliath looked at the trio, who looked down for a moment.

Goliath removed his arms from his chest and Angela placed Rylee in his arms.

"You need to watch your temper in public."

"I know Daddy. I go Gargoyle sometimes with my temper."

"That…and you can't just try to hurt people when they do something you don't like." Said Goliath.

"Why?" Rylee asked.

"Because that's mean." Elisa spoke up.

"Okay…I try to be good girl." Said Rylee.

"You are always saying that." Goliath smiled as Rylee hugged him around his neck as best as she could.

Goliath put Rylee on the ground.

"Now…what about math?" Elisa spoke up.

"Uh, oh." Rylee mumbled and tried to hid behind the closest Gargoyle, Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked down at Rylee and laughed. She peaked out from his red leg to look at her parents. Elisa looked mad and Goliath had, THE look.

"Mmmm…." Rylee groaned and tried to hid herself again behind Brooklyn.


End file.
